Tidus Inbetween
by bettikus
Summary: Ever thought of where Tidus went in between his disappearance and reappearance? This is my version of events. First story so be nice, will you? Constructive criticism appreciated.
1. Prologue

Prologue – The end

As they all stood there watching Yuna send the last of the aeons, Tidus realised that he too was fading. He suddenly heard the voices of the fayth in his head.

"_You have to leave. The road ahead is perilous, difficult, and the chance of returning is slight. Still. You have to leave."_

By the time the fayth's voices faded, Yuna was finished and had turned towards him and had seen his fading hands. She shook her head firmly and exclaimed, "no." He smiled apologetically, "Yuna, I have to go". She continued to shake her head. He resumed, "I'm sorry I couldn't show you Zanarkand."

He started walking towards the edge of the airship, but paused for a moment, turned to his companions and looked them all over fondly.

Wakka and Lulu, a love story in the making,

Rikku, that crazy girl,

Kimahru, the silent yet caring Ronso.

And Yuna, his lovely Yuna.

"Goodbye", he said and continued forward. Wakka and Rikku made the most noise, Rikku shouting after him that they _would_ see him again. Suddenly he heard Kimahru shout Yunas name and some rushed steps, and as he turned around to catch her, she fell right through him. She slowly stood up, and said with a soft voice, "I love you".

As he looked at her back he felt compelled to do _something_. He gave her a long hug from behind, and then jumped of the ship.

After meeting the souls of Braska, Auron and finally his father Jecht, everything around him went white, and he knew no more.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In Rivendell, a council of great importance was in progress. As all assembled listened to the news from the dwarves and Lord Elrond rose to speak the history of the ring, a glimmer appeared in the middle of the circle. To the shock of all spectators, the glimmer grew into the shape of a man. And a man it became.

In front of them all there suddenly stood a young man with tanned skin and foreign clothes... and a big sword at his side. As one they all jumped up and drew their weapons and kept them trained on this anomaly.

The young man who had been busy with staring between his hands and a spot next to the chairs of the seated hobbits started at the sound of movement from all around him and looked up, suddenly exclaiming "whoa, calm down!".

Lord Elrond, sensing something strange, raised his hands to calm the assembled and spoke.

"You have caused quite the turmoil, young man, suddenly appearing at a secret council, armed nonetheless."

At hearing his words, the young man looked at him, and then back to the spot he had been staring at and said, "You couldn't have planned this a bit better, could you?" to the confusion of all. Confusion turned into fear as they suddenly heard a voice answering.

It sounded wrong, a childs voice with the taint of wisdom. "It was either this or be dropped in the river, and considering where you've ended up before, I thought you would prefer staying dry for a change. Plus, this was more effective."

The young man, noticed the shift in his audience and said, "Don't you think it would be better if they could see you?"

At this Lord Elrond found his voice once again. "I agree, we would much prefer to be able to see the deity we have in our presence."

"Although I am not one of _your_ deities I do understand your viewpoint." the voice said and suddenly there was a small child in purple clothings as tanned as the man in front of them standing next to the hobbits.

The child walked to stand alongside the young man and resumed, "I apologise for startling you, but I did not have the time to plan this out. I was in quite of a hurry." '

The man just looked at the child and said "admit it, you wanted to freak them out a little. You have one strange sense of humour."

The child coughed and blushed, "anyway, me and my fellow fayth came into contact with your Valar and heard of your plight, and decided to send this man here to your aid."

All eyes were moved from the child to the man, who scratched his head. "Eheh, Hi yah, the name's Tidus."

The child then turned to this Tidus, and said, "In return for your aid here, the Valar has consented to make your existence real."

At his words Tidus legs gave way, and he sank down to the ground and said with a shaky voice, "Real? You mean, I don't fade away? I can really go back to Yuna?"

Everyone present could see the resolve forming in his posture, as he rose to his feet and with steel in his voice asked, "What do I have to do?".

Lord Elrond looked from the young man to the child, gave signs for servants to collect more chairs for their unexpected visitors.

The child suddenly spoke out loud, "only one chair is needed, I will not be staying for long." He then turned to Tidus, "All I can tell you is: Stay here, listen to their story, and find your path. Goodbye." And the child disappeared.


End file.
